Freddy vs Jason vs Pinhead: Gladiators of Hell
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Stuck in Hell after their battle, Freddy and Jason are taken by Pinhead and the Cenobites to become Gladiators of Hell. However, there is a prophecy of one that will bring down Leviathan and the Cenobites. Who can it be? Birthday Fic for Laura.
1. Prolouge

**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead: Gladiators of Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all characters and films are owned by their respective creators and studios. This is just purely for fun, I gain no profit from this, so please don't sue.

**Note: **Okay, so basically the idea for this fic originated from the infamous idea of the Hellraiser ending to Freddy vs. Jason. In which after killing each other, Freddy and Jason continue to fight in hell, until a familiar looking pin-headed demon stops the fight and asked what the problem is. This ending wasn't used for the film. But still, Fanfiction is for the things films can't do. By the way, this is a birthday fic for my dear Fanfiction friend Laura101, because I know how much she loves Hellraiser and Pinhead. And it was when I was talking with her that the idea for this fic came into my head. So remember to wish Laura a happy birthday as well. Hope you enjoy the fic Laura and everyone else!

**Prologue**

Could cold ice and the heat of the fire co-exist? One would think not, but that's a mortal concept, in this place, such things matter not. The fire was dark blue; the flames danced and flickered, turning everything they touched into ice. And the ice was bright red like the sun, melting away as the water trickled down the dark walls that surrounded the ash filled ground. A hand erupted from the ash and a body rose from it, like a phoenix reborn, however there was nothing majestic about this creature…as it was pure rage and destruction.

A tall figure, nearly 7 feet tall. Bulky, his clothes ripped to shreds and his bones and spine showing through the rotted skin. He pummelled his fist into the ash, and after searching for a few seconds pulled out a long machete, nearly same size as his arm. The reflection visible in the blade, clearly showing the worn and damaged hockey mask of Jason Voorhees.

This place seemed to register his appearance, as the infamous sound echoed throughout _ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma. _He stood rooted to the spot for a second, taking in the sights around him. This place was not Camp Crystal Lake he gathered that much, but where on Earth he was couldn't be decided…if he was even on Earth anymore.

''See what you've done now hockey puck!'' Another very familiar voice boomed throughout the area. Jason recognised it instantly, and his grip over the handle of his machete tightened in rage. He patiently waited for the source of the voice to come forward, but instead it continued with the taunts. ''All you had to do was kill a few, just enough to get my children to fear me and bring me back! But even the one thing you can do right you still mess up. Like I said before, you're just bad, sad old dog that can't listen to its master…''

GLITCH! Jason was hoisted off his feet as four blades rammed through his body. ''And you need to be put down!'' Freddy Krueger yelled in Jason's ear, driving his blades deeper into Jason's gut. However, the sheer size and weight of Jason meant Freddy couldn't keep control for long. BAM! Jason elbowed Freddy in the face, causing him to lose his grip and back off.

SLASH! Jason then swiped at Freddy's arm, it should have come straight off like usual. But there were no scars or wounds on either of the two slashers, and Freddy seemed to know why. ''It's no good momma's boy! We can't kill each other because we're already dead because of you; we're stuck in hell…again!''

Taking in those words, Jason looked around once more, this wasn't the Hell he's been to before, even Freddy knew something was different about this place and he found a rock that looked like a chair and sat down. ''Least they make it different every time. If Hell was always the same thing, I'd go stir crazy. I'd be like _Hey Satan, long time no see. Yeah some bitch slapped teenagers killed me again, but don't worry I'll be out of here to gut them in their sleep. By the way, where's my chair again!_''

The joke just flew over Jason's head as he faced Freddy once more, looking like he was ready to strike. ''For God's sakes, give it up!'' Freddy said. ''You can't kill me down here, not until I get resurrected again. And when I do, I'll make sure that you said buried. But don't worry, I'll find some way to keep you company…I know, I'll chuck all the dead bodies of my victims over your grave!''

This struck a chord with Jason, who lunged forward at surprising speed and stabbed his machete clean through Freddy's body. The Dream Demon hissed in pain for a second, but the pain quickly disappeared. And with that, Freddy slashed his claws at Jason's mask, cutting at the eyes forcing Jason back. The two stood off ready to continue where they left off. ''You know, I might be able to kill you down here. But I can sure as Hell still teach you your place!''

Before either could land a hit though; they found themselves stabbed in multiple places by an unseen force. They tried to break free but found they couldn't. Although they couldn't see it on the other, they noticed on themselves a number of chains hooked into them and pulling them back. Freddy grunted in pain and tried to slash his way through as did Jason, but the chains couldn't be broken so easily.

As the two struggled, a bright blue light emitted from the corners of the area. And eventually three figures appeared standing before the two slashers, figures that they had seen before last time they were down here individually. Freddy could even remember their names; Chatterer, every time Freddy's been down here he's made sure to make some wise-crack dentist joke. Angelique, oh the things Freddy thought of whenever he saw the ex-demon princess.

And finally…

''Now, what seems to be the problem here?'' The Lead Cenobite, Xipe Totec. Or as Freddy like to humiliate him with his mocking name of Pinhead. Every time these two slashers have been down here, the Cenobites have come to them, always lead by Pinhead. The tortures the two were put through, almost unbearable and made them relish the chance whenever they were brought back to life…well, what little life they had anyway.

''Oh great, as if the hockey puck wasn't bad enough, now I've got the S&M crew to wipe me into shape too.'' Freddy taunted.

Pinhead ignored Freddy's pitiful attempts of humour and approached him calmly, his presence would send chills down the spines all anyone else, but for Freddy this was just same old same old. ''Frederick Krueger, I hope you now realise the inevitability. You continue to escape us, but we shall always find you, no matter who you hide behind.''

''Hey, I don't hide from anything, you got that ass-wipe!''

''Oh?'' Pinhead cooed with curiosity as he turned to Jason. ''I find that doubtful. You needed another to continue your meaningless and bloody reign of terror, your powers so weak, you could only send a messenger to bring about your return.''

''Just needed a little stepping stone to get me back on the right track, I'm still the top of the world.''

Angelique chuckled at Freddy's words. ''And yet here you are, back were you belong. Under the control of us once more.''

''I ain't under no one's control. If it weren't for these stupid chains, I could take all of you with both hands tied behind my back.''

''I'm sure you would,'' Angelique purred as she advanced on Freddy, stroking his burnt cheek. ''It must already be painful for you. To know you will always be second best, even the mortal Voorhees here could defeat you at the peak of your power.''

''What? What are you talking about? I had him right where I wanted him until those fucking little piggy's saved him.''

''So mortal children defeated you? How sad.''

''What? No…fuck you bitch! Fine then, just get on with the torture and suffering in Hell shtick already. You're going to miss me once I get out of here again.'' Freddy shouted at all of them, his sadistic grin never leaving his face. Even as Pinhead walked closer to him, his cold breathe chilling Freddy's face.

''You misunderstand Frederick, for we have other plans for you and Voorhees.''

That's when Freddy's smirk disappeared. ''Huh? What's this about then Pinhead?'' At the sound of his mocking name, Pinhead turned to Chatterer. Knowing what to do, the 2nd in command Cenobite grabbed a hold of Freddy's head and began crushing it. As this was hell, he couldn't fully crack open Freddy's head, so the painful sensation continued for a full minute or so as Chatterer could go full strength without worrying of breaking Freddy's head apart.

''That's enough.'' Pinhead ordered.

Chatterer released his grip from Freddy, but the Dream Demon wasn't finished until he had the last word. ''What's the matter tooth fairy?'' He mocked. ''You always listen to what Pinhead has to say here? Such a little lap dog aren't you? Does Nikoletta beat you too? Where is the little nun anyway…'' He coughed as Chatterer then proceeded to crush Freddy's throat before another word could be uttered.

''I said enough.'' Pinhead barked at Chatterer. After a few seconds, he finally let go and backed away with Angelique. ''Such a waste of potential.''

Hearing this, Freddy chuckled menacingly. ''What? That I use my powers for my own gain instead of a higher power? Sorry, but I only take orders from me. At least the dog over there has family commitments, which I understand, although not much I'm a family man myself. But you I can't understand, you work for a God that doesn't even give you anything in return. You're the real dogs here, you have the power and you're all kept on a leash. I wouldn't even dream of becoming a Cenobite!''

''That I find hard to believe,'' Pinhead responded. ''You are nothing more than a power-seeking, malicious bastard child. You are the one that gains nothing. You've had your chances but no more. Now you and Voorhees belong to us, for our own pleasures at your expense of eternal suffering and death.''

Once he had finished his speech; two more chains burst through the ground and sunk into the flesh of both Freddy and Jason. Smoke emitted from the wounds as the chains burned into their very skin. Soon, the chains retracted back into the ground, and around the wounds black veins were visible and oddly resembled chains.

At which point the chains that kept Freddy and Jason in place soon disappeared, however Freddy found himself surprisingly weak and unable to attack any of the Cenobites. He slumped to his knees, exhausted beyond measure. ''What the hell did you do to me?''

''You are now a part of the Labyrinth, watched over by our great God Leviathan. You shall no longer fight for your own pride or gain, only for your own survival and to please our master and followers. You shall become Gladiators of the Labyrinth.''

''A Gladiator?'' Freddy gasped with his last breath. ''That's just fucking stupid…'' His final words before succumbing to the pain and falling unconscious.

''Xipe…''Angelique warned and looked behind Pinhead. He turned to find Jason still standing strong on his legs and staring intently at the three Cenobites as if picking which one he shall decapitate first.

Angelique and Chatterer were ready to take Jason down by force if needed, but Pinhead raised his hand to stop them from doing so and approached Jason himself. ''Voorhees, you are a sad, lost, little boy. You have no common goal other than vengeance and give yourself isolation to the world that cannot understand you. The fragile line between life and death has been tampered by your power Voorhees, now it's time to keep you were you truly belong…in Hell.''

Jason wasn't stupid, knew had a very good idea of what Pinhead was talking about. He wasn't about to be taken away from his home again, not away from his mother. He gripped his machete tightly and advanced on Pinhead. The Lead Cenobite just stood and watched as Jason started his attack; no chains, no help, he just let Jason swing his weapon…

The last thing Jason expected though was his weapon to be intercepted by three long curved blades, and then another large blade to cut through his machete slicing it in two. Jason turned to the new foe, a Cenobite neither he or Freddy had seen before. With a black torn cassock, with strange symbols going down a strip of cloth. Its skin pale white, with stitched scars on the shoulders and chest. Its face covered in goggles and cloth around his mouth. On its right hand were the three curved blades tied onto its arm, and on the other one long blade tied on. This was the newest member to the Cenobite Cult…Skinner.

Despite having no weapon Jason tried to attack using his bare fists, but Skinner moved at lightening pace. BAM! BAM! BAM! SLASH! Using its large steel boots with two stick like daggers embedded in them, it intended to break Jason down. And using its weapons to cut away at his flesh, Jason was like a bag of meat ready for the market. The wound from the chain had already affected him, and Skinner wasn't making it any easier.

It stamped on the back of Jason's knee, breaking it temporarily, sending Jason down on his knees. And then the new Cenobite jabbed his long single blade right through the back of Jason's head and out the other side, snapping the mask in half. With Jason immobilised, Skinner stuck the three curved blades onto the Black Wound on Jason and peeled away at it. This was enough to finally send the mighty Jason Voorhees crashing to the ground.

In Hell they were no match, Freddy and Jason were just more souls for the Cenobites to collect. Skinner stood over his handiwork, vicious and unpredictable, this Cenobite was formidable. Angelique leaned in close to Pinhead, her hands cherishing his shoulder as she purred into his ear. ''I told you he would make a valuable addition to our cult.''

''I had no doubt he would. Now bring these two, I want them in the arena before they awake.'' Pinhead commanded before leaving, not falling for Angelique's seduction techniques as always. Skinner followed Pinhead like a solider with no human traits, living only to serve. Although he was more faithful to Angelique as she was the one that created him…without Pinhead's knowing of course.

She turned to the bodies of the slashers as Chatterer approached her, to human ears, he would only make cackling sounds, but the Cenobites could understand him including Angelique unfortunately. _''He shall never be with you. We all know his heart belongs to…''_

''Do not even say her name!'' Angelique hissed.

''_Or what? You'll send Skinner after me?''_

Angelique smiled at Chatterer. ''Don't be overconfident. You may be Xipe's second, but I see great things for Skinner. It may even have more of Xipe's trust than you do.''

''_As long as Skinner is your second, Xipe shall never trust it. He'll never fully trust you.''_ He finished before grabbing hold of Jason as if he weight nothing, and dragged him away.

Angelique leaned down, grabbing Freddy by the arm. ''We'll see about that!'' She hissed to no one in particular. Little did she know, someone did hear her. If she wasn't so frustrated by another failed attempt to woe the Prince of Pain, she would have noticed the smile form on Freddy's lips.

''_Looks like I might get out of this after all…''_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>So hope that you've enjoyed this opening chapter, next chapter will have Freddy and Jason meeting their gladiator partners and a bit more infor concerning the Cenobites. For anyone wondering about Skinner, he was going to be in the remake for Hellraiser and the design for him and remake Pinhead quickly got on the net. Since I thought the design was really cool, and the directors aren't apart of the remake anymore so he's probably not going to be used, I thought it would be okay to use him. So yeah, I don't own Skinner either. Anyway, hope this was good. Until next chapter take care everyone...AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA!<em>


	2. Fellow Gladiators

**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead: Gladiators of Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all characters and films are owned by their respective creators and studios. This is just purely for fun, I gain no profit from this so please don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Fellow Gladiators**

The sky above the Labyrinth was like a painting, it didn't look real yet at the same time was so captivating you felt like reaching up and touching it just to be sure. Dark blue clouds that whipped around the bridges and catwalks of the main area surrounding the God of the Labyrinth itself, Leviathan, hovering above, huge and intimidating, its power and presence was felt within every molecule of this place. Rays of dark light shining at all angles, until a figure approached it.

''_Xipe, my favourite son, come forward!''_ It spoke. Leviathan's voice itself could make any brave warrior quake and tremble.

Pinhead approached his lord and master, stopping and kneeling down in respect to his God and creator. ''Lord, I have done what you ask. The two that have evaded us are captured and to become our new gladiators.''

''_Excellent, for two long now, the ones known as Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees have evaded us. But now they shall only serve the purpose of my creations pleasure, at their expense of pain. When shall the first match be?''_

''As soon as you give the order!'' Pinhead responded.

''_Good, then go fore and tell my followers to be ready. For the gladiators shall commence battle immediately.''_

''And how shall they face first my lord?'' Pinhead asked, eternally faithful to the God that if it could smile it would.

''_Surprise me.'' _Was all Leviathan said.

''Very well, and does it matter if the two should survive.''

''_No Xipe, however I do expect that the two should last the first fight, if their reputation does proceed them. After all, Krueger does possess the powers of the Dream Demons, if trained and utilised properly, his strength could have rivalled our own. And Voorhees has without doubt come the closets to simply butchering his way out of the Labyrinth, and even after all those years of cutting into his rotted flesh and blood, he has made no sound of anguish.''_

As Leviathan went on, Pinhead couldn't hide the feeling that Leviathan was suggesting something. It had been no secret that the great God respected all those with power; after all, he is the God of desire. Freddy and Jason have been two he has long since wished to become a part of their following, but Pinhead knew those two could not follow others and were only in this for themselves. While Pinhead had felt pity for those two, it was as if Leviathan had suggested he would turn the two…

''_Is something else troubling you Xipe?'' _Leviathan spoke, interrupting Pinhead's thoughts.

''No my lord, nothing.'' Pinhead answered.

''_Very well, now go and prepare the first battle!'' _With that said Pinhead bowed his head once more and made his way out. He knew Leviathan could read his mind, so the God would know what was really on Pinhead's mind. But thanks to Pinhead's long and faithful service to their ways, Leviathan knew without a doubt there was no sense of betrayal in the lead Cenobite. The closest thing that would come to it would be Pinhead's feelings for another…one that wasn't a Cenobite.

Pinhead had reached one of the many hallways of the Labyrinth, the walls littered with the bones and blood of the many sufferers that have been dragged along here. Even fingernails from some who have tried to pull themselves free were etched into the walls, Pinhead thought this to be a work of art. As he continued on his path, he noticed another presence behind him, and it became clear who it was as both arms slithered along Pinhead's shoulders and across his chest.

''It seems Leviathan shares your thoughts on the destiny of those two, only he may accomplish them.'' Angelique whispered in Pinhead's ear.

''Those two will never become Cenobites as long as I stand, they are explorers without a destination unlike us.''

''It could be beneficial!'' Angelique tried to reason with him. ''They already have power; they are just merely children that need to be taught. Is it fear that prevents you from fulfilling those two's true potential?''

''I do not fear them!'' He responded firmly.

''Of course not Xipe, you fear no one. Except maybe Leviathan himself, haven't you ever thought with the combined strength of the Cenobites as well as Freddy and Jason, we could rise up and take our place over…'' She was cut off as Pinhead grabbed her throat and slammed her hard into the wall, hoisting her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. ''It was just a suggestion.'' She coughed out.

''Rebelling against my lord? You best watch your mouth princess,'' He sneered. ''Or I shall make you suffer to the point you shall beg for death's sweet release!'' After a moment or two he finally let go, Angelique slumped to the ground coughing up tiny specks of blood. Pinhead walked away from her, feeling that no more needed to be said, but Angelique wasn't done until she had the last word.

''Your feelings for the human have made you soft,'' She spat out. This caused Pinhead to stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn to face her and instead listened as she continued. ''I know there is a part of you Xipe that has long to over throw Leviathan and rule all with an iron fist. But that human has weakened you, and it's sickening!''

With no reason to reply to this taunt, Pinhead simply walked away leaving Angelique to pick herself up from the ground. Both not knowing that each felt pity for the other.

* * *

><p>''Oh God, how much did I drink last night?'' Freddy groaned groggily as he tried to get up. He was lying face first in the dirt; he raised his head to check his surroundings. He was in some dark cave, chains and hooks all over the walls and weird small bat like creatures hanging from the ceilings picking away at whatever flesh was in the skulls that hung from the hooks sticking out. ''Oh yeah I'm dead again, hate it when that happens!''<p>

He finally got up onto his own two feet, and then noticed someone else in front of him, Jason still unconscious and chained up to the wall like a bear in the circus. It took Freddy a moment to shrug off the dizziness before he smiled with horrible glee at the easy pray in front of him. ''Aw, someone left me a present. Let's open it and see what's on the inside!'' He raised his glove and was ready to strike, until he felt the worst pain imaginable coming from his neck. A stinging sensation that caused him to collapse onto his knees and cry out in agony. After a few seconds the pain stopped, his mind was numb and vision blurry.

''If you want to carve into flesh, you'll have to wait for the arena!'' Another voice spoke. Freddy turned to the other side of the cave and was greeted by a large figure. Standing well over seven feet tall, all muscle covered in gladiatorial style armour. His skin dark red with black tattoos going across his arms and chest. His teeth jagged, nose and ears pointed, he was a fearful sight, but nothing Freddy hasn't seen before.

''You know, Jason over there has a face only a mother could love,'' Freddy began his taunt. ''You on the other hand look like you just proposed to the ugly stick!''

''Oh great, a vulgar one!'' The giant red demon muttered to someone else behind. From behind him there were two more figures; both looked far more human, one male and the other female. The only unusual descriptive feature about them was their dark blue hair and cracks all over their bodies with blue and golden light shinning lightly from within, like human sized light bulbs.

''Let him by Kronzar!'' The male blue figure spoke calmly. ''Any new prisoner of the Cenobites is a comrade to us.''

''Comrade? This a Cenobite Boy Scout club or something?'' Freddy mumbled scratching at his neck where the pain came from before. ''What did those gothic punks do to me?''

The one called Kronzar pulled down a piece of armour around his neck, revealing a small black dot. ''They're called the Agony Callers. Direct, agonising simulations that target pain receptors, all of them. Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, times a thousand, now imagine that pain being called upon your mind and body whenever the Cenobites desire, or you try to strike down a comrade.''

Freddy grunted in frustration at the news. ''Always wondered what would happen if those Cenobites got tired of dirty work and thought of other ways of keeping their damned ones in check. Oh well, won't be a problem once I get out of here!''

''There is no way out of here!'' The blue male spoke.

''Say's who Twilight?'' Freddy mocked.

Once those words left Freddy's lips, the female grabbed the handle to her sword tucked into her holster. ''How dare you speak to my brother in that tone!''

''Enough Circe!'' Her brother calmed her down before turning to Freddy. ''You must understand, that were you are now, there is no escape from it.''

''And why not?''

''The Cenobites now own our souls; we each have been their enemies as you must have been. Now that they have us they intend to keep us, and will experience great pleasure from our pain.''

''Sorry bub, but that's my job,'' Freddy said. ''Listen, I don't know about you, Red Hulk or sexy here, but I've escaped from Pinhead and his monks plenty of times. I've even got friends up top who share a joke about the amount of times we've gotten away from…''

Before he could continue, the pain from the black scar on his neck returned causing him to collapse, or he at least would have if the blue male hadn't stopped him and tried to help him up. ''Don't fucking touch me queer!'' Freddy snapped trying to scratch with his finger knives across the man's face, however on contact with his skin, the knives snapped clean off. ''What the hell?'' Freddy gasped in shock seeing his artwork destroyed before his very eyes.

''Those toys would have been useless anyway!'' Kronzar spoke stepping on one of the largest pieces left, grinding it to dust.

''Useless for what?'' Freddy hissed as his anger boiled.

''What the Cenobites brought us here for, a tournament of strength, a battle of Gladiators!'' The blue male said. ''My name is Sabner Aura! This is my younger sister Circe; we are what you humans would describe as Angels. And this is Kronzar, demon bounty hunter! And you are?''

''Pissed out of my God damn mind!'' Freddy mumbled still trying to register all of this. ''So it looks like the Cenobites have finally got me. Oh well, if it's a show that they want, I'll give them one they won't soon forget.''

Kronzar's patience with Freddy was already wearing thin. ''So do you have a name? Or are you not really an enemy of the Cenobites? Perhaps their pet!'' He mocked.

''Don't get your purple shorts in a twist big boy!'' Freddy mumbled to him before turning his attention to all three of them. ''Lady and gentlemen…and the others. You are looking at the Dream Demon himself, the Dream monstrosity, children's death, the Springwood Slasher, the Nightmare on Elm Street himself…Freddy Krueger! Please, please, hold your applauds.''

''Never heard of you.'' Circe said.

''Not yet you haven't doll face, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted.'' He flirted with the Angel, who just found him as repulsive as anyone else.

Sabner finally found the time to look away from Freddy and turn his attention to the other human chained up to the wall, wearing the unusual battle mask across his face. ''And who is your human comrade?''

''Who?'' Freddy questioned. Unsure at first of what the Angel meant until he saw Sabner's gazing at Jason, who was still unconscious. ''Oh that! No one important, just a boy that loves his mother too much and has the brain the size of a peanut.''

Circe walked forward until she was within striking distant of Jason, she inspected him, seeing his skin moulded and almost peeling off. ''The Cenobites would not have kept him if he was of no importance.''

''Jeez, even in Hell this fucktard is getting all the attention!'' Freddy said to himself before walking over to Circe and leaning on Jason's shoulder. ''Alright sweet cheeks, I'll tell you all about good old Jason here. He's a dumb fuck that can't tie his own shoes, that gets travel sick real easy, and gets off on hacking away at hormonally challenged teenagers that come near his home. Jason is a real waste of space, except down below. You know that his pinkie finger is probably bigger than his…''

BAM! Freddy never got to finish that sentence as Jason pummelled him the face, knocking him clear across the cave. Kronzar and Sabner both brought out their weapons, however Jason couldn't break free of the chains and could not lay so much as a finger on Circe, who merely watched him with great interest. Soon enough, the black scar on Jason's neck caused him pain as well, and forced him to stop what he was doing.

''You call him nothing,'' Circe shouted out to Freddy. ''And yet he knocks you aside with such little effort.''

Freddy groaned and grunted as he picked himself up. ''I could knock you all over the place given the chance,'' He whispered so she couldn't hear, then a though came to mind. ''That hit didn't hurt as much as it should have, and being knocked about thirty feet should have done more…unless…'' He decided to put his theory to the test, holding out his hand which quickly engulfed in flames surprising the other three. ''Oh yeah baby, I've still got my powers! Those Cenobites think they're so smart…'' Then just as quickly as it started, the flames died down and disappeared from Freddy's grasp.

''You think the Cenobites would be that stupid?'' Kronzar spoke. ''You won't be able to use your powers fully until your first match...'' Just then, a blinding blue light erupted from the wall next to them, and grew larger as if it was taking the shape of some kind of door. Once fully open, Sabner and Circe stepped into it with Kronzar following, but not before turning to Freddy one last time. ''And it looks like you won't have to wait long!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>How was this chapter? Good? So Freddy and Jason have met their fellow gladiators, next chapter will be their first match. Quick note, after this chapter the rating will change to M rated because there will be blood in the next chapter...lots and lots of blood. But then again, put Freddy and Jason in a Gladiator arena, what did you expect? LOL. Until the next chapter, take care everyone and thanks for reading!<em>


	3. Grudge Match

**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead: Gladiators of Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all characters and films are owned by their respective creators and studios, except for my OC Gladiators that fight alongside Freddy and Jason. This is just purely for fun, I gain no profit from this so please don't sue.

**Note: **Okay everyone, really sorry for the long delay, but I promise that updates will be quicker. Wanted to get this up tonight because Laura, whose birthday fic this was for is not feeling well anymore, and I hope that this chapter will cheer her up, hope you like it Laura and others. Also as I stated in the last chapter, here's where the story reaches M rated standards, so look out for plenty and plenty of blood. You have been warned. So enough talking now, on with the chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Grudge Match<strong>

The coliseum could only be descried as magnificent and colossus, even for those against sin and pain could not deny the sheer power and fear that was given off by this place. Its pillars tall and reaching high into the endless black sky, as going along them lay rows of seats filled with all the Cenobites of the Labyrinth. There were many, all of different shapes and sizes, but with disturbing disfigurements, some more grotesque than the others. Many followers of Leviathan were classed in ranks, the lower Cenobites that were still learning the ways of pain and pleasure's co-existence waited at the back, while those more experienced would have a front row seat of the action below.

The ground itself was like an entire World War battle area closed into a small base, however to those who would have the unfortunate fate of fighting would vomit at the mass of the area, or it could just be from the fear of the fights approaching. Sand drenched in the blood of many gladiators that have fallen before, chains scattered around the jagged rocks that lay about and around the arena were four caged doors carved into the wall.

Meanwhile, high upon the main throne, just above the battleground was none other than the lead Cenobite himself, Xipe Totec, and his longest serving Cenobites; Chatterer, Butterball and Nikoletta. Beside them were Pistonhead and Dreamer who had also had the privilege of watching this tradition from the most cherished place in the Gladiator arena. Behind them was Angelique, not at all bothered by what was going down below, while Skinner stood by her side like a loyal dog to its master.

Xipe, Pinhead rose from his throne and held his hand up signalling for silence that he got without another seconds hesitation. Once all was silent, he addressed his fellow Cenobites. ''Brothers! Sisters! We are here to witness a most satisfying tradition in the ways of flesh, today, we shall see the blood spill and the skin torn of the two most dreaded 'Slashers', that have taken the lives of many of God's little clay creations. As well as two Angels, beings that have fought against our God for many years, stopping him from spreading his ways of forbidden desires. And a bounty hunter who has murdered many of our kind in cold blood for sheer thrill! This is a very exquisite show! Pistonhead, if you will!''

''Oh, never thought you would ask!'' Pistonhead said with glee, but not before turning to his beloved Dreamer. ''Be right back babe, got to go make my big moment!''

''Pistonhead!'' Pinhead barked at his annoying comrade. Reluctantly Pistonhead walked away from Dreamer and towards the edge to address the crowd. His confidence and booming voice was perfect for strengthening the atmosphere of this tradition.

''As Xipe here has said…two Slashers of Earth, two Angels, and a demon bounty hunter! But just who are they really?'' He asked the crowd rhetorically.

As he went on, Nikoletta leaned in closer to Pinhead so only he could hear her words. ''I do wish I could just slit his throat, that way we would have silence from his obnoxious…''

''Let it be,'' Pinhead interrupted. ''I do not care how Pistonhead would begin, as long as the end result stays the same. And I see Frederick Krueger and Jason Voorhees experience the pain they have inflicted on their victims be placed upon them tenfold and more!''

''And of the others?''

''Sabner was once a rival of mine; I would work to find the damned and let them experience the darkness of the pleasures they seek. And the Angels would always save as many souls as they could to give them a…heaven like greeting. Sabner was once one of the best, until he was mocked and banished. His sister Circe is still young and poises no threat. While Kronzar is a brute and nothing more, all the demons he has encountered are child's play, if I were too choose he would be the first to suffer in the ring. No, they are not important…the slashers are the key.''

At that moment, something was going on in the arena below. One of the carved door markings on the wall started crackling with blue light, the wind picked up causing mini sandstorms and rattling the chains off the rocks as three figures stepped out of the light, revealing the three Gladiators that had already been captured, Sabner and Circe the Angels and Kronzar the large bounty hunter.

With those three now before the crowd, Pistonhead could address them. ''And here we have our Gladiators; Sabner and Circe Aura, two…well use to be two of the most feared adversaries of the Cenobites for Centuries. And Kronzar, a bounty hunter that doesn't know his place. In fact, it was our new and rising recruit Skinner that took him down, come on Skinner give us a wave!'' He put the attention of the newest Cenobite, who just simply stared back at Pistonhead with no emotion and a stance that showed he meant business. ''Alright maybe later,'' Pistonhead continued. ''And let us not forget we also have two more Gladiators waiting to arrive, and here they come!''

And that was when Freddy was the first to step out of the light and emerge into the ring. Immediately awe-struck by the sight around him, seeing hundreds of Cenobites looking down on him all cursing his name and staring at him with their dark black eyes…at least from the ones that had eyes. ''I'm defiantly not in Springwood anymore!'' He muttered.

Following behind him was Jason, who also was surprised by the surroundings and seeing so many Cenobites around him. However, there was no fear, he just simply saw them as more sacks of meat he would have to hack away to get his freedom. Freddy noticed Jason staring off into the crowd and decided to have a little fun. ''What's the matter? Stage fright?''

Jason's head spun round to face Freddy; now that he had his powers and Jason was free the two could continue their battle. Although they would have to postpone that for another time as the door on the opposite side of theirs also glowed in a blue light and shadow figures could be seen coming through. Just then, something erupted from underneath the sand next to the Gladiators…a weapons stand.

''Quickly, arm yourselves!'' Sabner called out as he and his sister reached for the first swords they could grab. Kronzar reached for a large War hammer that was about the size of Jason's whole body. The two slashers looked at each other once more, willing to carry on with their scuffle but knew that they would have to postpone for a later date. They both ran over to the weapons stand, looking for anything they could use…and were quite surprised with what they saw.

Jason had managed to a large double-sided machete, curved and potent with a purple liquid on the edge. As the liquid dripped to the ground, it burned and fizzled its way through…acid! It was like the giant just gave a nod of approval as he left the stand. Freddy also had found a weapon to his liken, a modified version of his clawed glove, two of them. He put them both on his hand, and then metal started making its way up all along his arms until it reached his elbows, knives jutting out as the five main claws on each hand grew in length. He smiled in sadistic satisfaction. ''Now that's what I'm talking about!''

Perfect timing as well, because their opponents had stepped out of their portal to reveal themselves. Covered in armour, and armed with large swords and daggers, they looked like humanoid bugs; each had four arms and mandibles that could make them quite formidable foes. All the Gladiators knew that…well except for Freddy. ''This is it? All I need is a can of buy spray.''

''Never underestimate your opponents!'' Sabner instructed. ''You may be powerful Freddy, but it will take all of us too…''

''Blah, blah, blah, less talking more hacking!'' Freddy snapped back before taking off like a jet towards the Bugs thanks to the return of his powers. _**SLASH! **_In the blink of an eye, five blinding white slashes struck across the first bug, and it was split in two, it's green blood spurring all over as what was left of the body fell to the ground. Freddy was standing behind the other bugs, grinning with pride. ''Oh come on, I've fought screwed up teens that have more guts then these guys!''

_**GLITCH!**_ He was caught off guard however as something stabbed him in the back of his knee, the dagger going right through his bone and with a twist of the dagger, Freddy's leg was almost snapped in two. He cried in pain and crumbled to the ground, looking behind him he saw the top half of the bug warrior he cut stabbing its dagger further along his leg. Blood oozing from the wound. ''Ah! You fucking creep!'' _**SLASH! **_Freddy then struck with his claws across the bug's face, cutting it to pieces and sending the top body flying back.

''We must help him!'' Sabner said.

''Why?'' Kronzar replied. ''Maybe this will teach him a lesson!''

''We Angels never let a life simply drift away like this!'' Circe told him.

''And we need as many of us alive, this is after all only our first test, let's go!'' The three of them charged towards the remaining bug warriors, there were at least six more of them to go. As they engaged in battle, Jason waited behind, there was no time for the other Gladiators to realise as the bug warriors were on top of them before they could even blink.

Sabner and Circe both had one each, sword clashed and fists were used as the Angels tried to pummel the bugs into the ground. However, the agility was too much, and soon the Angels were being forced back against the wall, the only thing keeping their heads still on their shoulders were their sword skills. Kronzar was busy with two of them both attacking; however he was too much of a beast for them to do much damage. Fainting with his hammer, he caught one of them off guard _**BAAAM! **_And with a single blow of his hammer, the bug was sent flying across the arena and crashed into the wall, bones snapping on impact.

Another tried its luck with the injured Freddy, however just because his leg was bleeding badly, that didn't mean the Springwood Slasher was out of the fight. The bug slashed and jabbed with his sword, but Freddy's blinding speed meant he could block all of the attacks, and jab himself with his claws. Holes forming all over the bug's body as Freddy kept stabbing as much as possible until it was near impossible for the bug to stand let alone fight. And with that, Freddy slashed his claw across the bug's throat, green blood gushing out like a geyser. And then Freddy grabbed it around the neck before slamming it into the ground, causing the head to come completely off.

That meant the only one without a competitor charged towards Jason, who was still motionless with his weapon. _**GLITCH! **_The bug warrior stabbed his sword into Jason's chest. _**GLITCH! **_And quickly pulled out its dagger to jab into Jason's forehead. Despite this, Jason didn't fall, or even move…at least until he quickly grabbed the bug's arm and twisted it so hard the arm was in the opposite direction of how it should be.

Still holding onto the bug's had; Jason grabbed the dagger out of his forehead _**GLITCH! **_And stabbed it into the bug's shoulder with enough force to crush it into the ground. Jason twisted and pushed his fist further and further down until the bug was crushed underneath. With that one out of the way, Jason could now pull the sword out of his chest, he looked as if he was about to throw it away until he noticed Circe being attacked by her bug warrior opponent. An idea in his head, Jason positioned the sword in his hand and threw it like a javelin, landing a direct hit on the bug sending it flying into the wall and sticking it in place like a dart.

Circe turned to Jason. ''Many thanks to you Jason!'' She called out to him. He ignored her thanks however, and moved over slowly to his next target, which was the bug warrior fighting against Kronzar. The bug warrior was doing all it could to avoid the giant hammer, but by doing so it wound up in the path of Jason's. Who then grabbed the bug's neck and leg; lifting it over his head, Jason then proceeded to rip the bug in two, the hand holding the neck crushing it in the process, causing the green liquid to spill all over his body. It may not be the familiar red colour he was use to, but to Jason, blood was blood.

The last one still fighting was up against Sabner; his incredible sword skills and power were countered by the bug's amazing speed and agility as it dodged every attack…well at least every attack from Sabner. But what it didn't realise was that it was being lead right towards Freddy, who was lining up for the finishing slash. ''I love the feeling of a bug being crushed in my hand almost as much as any child!'' He grinned as he slashed forward with his right claw…

Only to see the bug was already being split in half by Jason's double-edged machete, the blood spitting in Freddy's face and mouth. He coughed and spat out as much of it as he could, however he was more disgusted with Jason than anything. ''You fucking momma's boy, that one was mine!'' He hissed until he heard the cries of another buy, the one still stuck in the wall with the sword stuck in it. Freddy's smile returned as he ran towards the bug, hoping to at least double his kill count since getting here…

But then he saw the double-edge machete fly over his head, and strike right on the bug's head, killing it instantly. ''No, that was mine!'' Freddy called out before turning to Jason, who was in turn staring right back at him. ''That is it hockey-puck! You are not taking my glory down here as well!'' He flicked both his claws, gesturing that he was ready for a fight, which Jason was more than willing to accept.

But before Jason or Freddy could attack each other, they both felt the pain of the black spots on the necks return, causing both of them to collapse to their knees. With both of them down, they could do nothing as chains came out of nowhere and hooked into their skins holding them in place. As they were stuck in place, the other Gladiators stood next to them, all eyes now fixed on the main throne and the Cenobites that were there.

''Well folks!'' Pistonhead called out. ''What an upset we have here! Not only have all the gladiators survived their battle, but have emerged victorious with flying colours! Anything more to add Xipe?''

Pinhead rose from his seat and looked down upon the Gladiators. ''Well done, I applaud you all for your efforts. You have delivered us a show that was most exciting, and could quench the thirst of any blood seeking. Taking down that many foes, especially ones of their calibre is no tease, however this is only the beginning of your eternal struggle for survival.''

Listening to his words, Freddy laughed manically, loud enough for the whole stadium to hear. ''That's rich Pinhead coming from you! You've probably never had to struggle in your fucking afterlife, you always hide behind the skirts of your followers like a cowardly little shit!''

Pinhead's eyebrow merely twitched at Freddy's vulgar words, the Slasher that he controlled and imprisoned did not intimidate him. Sabner was the first to speak to Freddy over his outburst. ''Freddy please, we have won our fight, do not make things worse!''

''Save it Tinkerbell!'' Freddy snapped at him before turning back to Pinhead. ''I bet you've never even set foot in this arena, you've never fought anything like we just did. You're just a scared man that lets others do the talking for you!''

All Pinhead felt was amusement. ''This is most hypocritical for a man who is in this position because he relied on the strength and power of another!'' He gestured to Jason.

''Only because I needed too!'' Freddy continued with his rant. ''If you're so powerful, why don't you come down here!''

''Freddy stop!'' Sabner persisted but Freddy was having none of it.

''That's right, I'm calling you out Pinhead! Me and you, right here, right now!''

Pinhead laughed darkly, almost embarrassed for Freddy with what he was asking for. ''Calling out an opponent after all just having an exhausting fight? So unwise.''

Freddy merely grinned back. ''Sticks and stones may break my bones, but a pansy, tricky Cenobite can never hurt me!''

The whole stadium was in an uproar with Freddy, even his fellow gladiators were cursing him; he had just come out of a fight, does he really believe he can take the Dark Prince of Pain now? Even the other Cenobites couldn't help but feel sympathy for Freddy. Angelique approached Pinhead and whispered in his ear. ''Ignore his taunts Xipe, you don't have to do a thing he suggests.''

''I know princess,'' Pinhead replied to her. ''I have the control; I choose what I want of our gladiators. And I want to humiliate Frederick further for all the trouble he has caused us and the waste of a power he's used, it will be exhilarating to watch his pride crack and bleed just as his body will physically!'' Getting his message across to his Cenobite members clear, he turned to Freddy, cold smile plastered on his face. ''Very well, I accept your challenge!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>So how was that? Good? Sorry if it wasn't, wanted to get this up as a cheer-up for Laura, hope you feel better soon. As I said, there would be blood. This is the first time I've really got the chance to have Freddy or Jason make a bloody mess, so I wanted to go all out LOL. Anyway, next chapter will be Pinhead getting into the action. Who will win? And will it just be Freddy he fights? Or is Jason feeling lucky as well? Until next time, thanks and take care!<em>


	4. Power

**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Pinhead: Gladiators of Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all characters and films are owned by their respective creators and studios. This is just purely for fun, I gain no profit from this so please don't sue.

**Note: **Hey everyone, sorry about the lateness of this chapter, had a lot going on. Anyway, wanted to update this chapter to help PinstyLover1983 who hasn't been well lately, so hope this chapter cheers her up. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>**Power**

The stadium was now in a stunned silence as Pinhead's words seemed to be hard to register for anyone, even Freddy who had suggested the challenged was surprised Pinhead had actually accepted it. Perhaps the Lead was finally cracking and too overconfident for his own good, little did Freddy know it was his own confidence the as getting the better of him. As Pinhead continued to smirk at Freddy, Sabner grabbed hold of the dream killer and forced him to look at him. ''Have you lost your mind? You've just been through an exhausting battle! You can't possibly win, save your strength for the next fight!''

''And what's that going to do princess?'' Freddy taunted back. ''We just keep fighting until we're rocking in our chairs and telling old wars stories before biting the dust? Oh wait we can't, because we're already in Hell! I'm calling Pinhead out now, and finishing this, just so I can finally leave this place,'' He turned to Jason and sneered. ''And as far away from you as possible!''

Jason looked as if he was about to go on the attack, until he was held back by the brute strength of Kronzar. As the demon hunter held the giant back he also spoke to Freddy. ''I really think you should listen to Sabner, he's been rivals with Xipe for many years, he knows how powerful he is.''

''Oh scary,'' Freddy muttered sarcastically. ''In my mind, anyone who hides behind others all the time without backing up their words of being strong themselves is nothing. I can probably kick the shit out of him with one claw tied behind my back!''

''Then don't blame us,'' Circe said. ''When Xipe leaves you in a pool of blood and shame!''

Freddy ignored the warnings of his fellow gladiators and stepped forward waiting for Pinhead to come down from his throne. Despite Sabner wanting to get Freddy away and keep as many of them alive as possible, he was held back by Kronzar, who was also still trying to keep Jason from killing Freddy before Pinhead would get the chance. Eventually they all backed away to the corner of the arena, with Freddy now taking centre stage.

Meanwhile, Pinhead stepped back and then began to peel off his large black leather robe; much in the style of old British fighters before they would begin a brawl, but for Pinhead this would be no contest, he knew this would be a massacre. And he would enjoy every second of it, seeing Freddy's pride crumble under his bare hands. His muscles strong and glistening with faint trickles of blood from the openings on his chest.

''Are you sure you wish to do this?'' Nikoletta asked. ''We could just send down Skinner to silence him!''

''I agree,'' Angelique said as she advanced a little too close to Pinhead after he had discarded his robe. ''As much as I enjoy watching you battle, there really is no need.''

''Ah but there is,'' Pinhead said smoothly. ''The most powerful of the seven sins is pride, and when it is destroyed, it can be the most devastating sight. It wouldn't be right to send down Skinner when Frederick wishes for me, he'll get what he wants, and it'll cost him that pride he's built to keep him going.''

''So it's certain?'' Pistonhead asked the Dark Prince, who replied with a simple but slow nod. Once that was settled, Pistonhead approached the edge of the balcony with Pinhead and waved his hands to address the crowd. ''As if things couldn't become more interesting, our leader Xipe will accept Freddy's challenge. The fight shall commence, I can feel a certain buzz in me, almost identical to when me and Dreamer get it on!'' Pinhead turned to his comrade and gave him a displeasured look. ''What? It's true!''

Ignoring the comments, Pinhead used some of his power to levitate himself over the balcony and slowly down onto the ground of the arena. The sand blew away strongly as Pinhead's feet touched; already everyone in the arena except for Freddy himself could feel his presence of power. He was glad that he finally had his powers back for the first time since he was pulled out of the dream world by those teens helping Jason and he could now use him again the Cenobite that continually punished and tortured him every time he was killed off.

However, before either could make a move, something else caught their attention. Someone moving in between them and turning to face Pinhead…Jason Voorhees. He wasn't the simple brute that most people believed, he had smarts, he thought like a hunter and survivor. He didn't know all of it, but knew that Pinhead was the key to escape this place and return home. Even if it meant sparing Freddy for now, he just wanted to go home and see his mother again.

''Another shocking development!'' Pistonhead continued to commentate on the fight. ''It seems that Jason Voorhees also wants a piece of the action!''

Although Pinhead wasn't worried about this, he was actually more excited about this; Freddy wasn't slow to get out his thoughts on this. ''FUCK NO! There's no way I'm teaming up with you Voorhees! This is between me and the Goth!''

Jason wasn't really working with Freddy; he just wanted to have a go at Pinhead himself. Holding up his double bladed machete, he walked over to Pinhead. Each step he took cracked the ground beneath the sand, and his grip on the handle of the machete tightened to the point the veins in his hand looked like they were ready to burst. Pinhead didn't budge an inch, waiting until Jason was right in front of him, easily within striking distance.

''You're not getting him before me!'' Freddy shouted tired of all this. Running so fast it appeared that he teleported; he was right in front of both Jason and Pinhead. _**SLASH! **_Striking with power and strength that shock the ground, he cut right through Jason's rotten flesh but that was all he hit. Regaining his stance, he saw that Pinhead was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at Jason who was still puzzled about the sudden wound that he had gained on his sides. ''See what you done momma's boy? You lost him!''

_**BAM! **_Freddy was pummelled on his right cheek from behind by Pinhead's fist. Despite not looking like he put any strength in it, the punch sent Freddy flying clear across the arena and crashing into the sidewall, breaking it apart. From the side-lines; Kronzar and Circe was astounded by Pinhead's show of strength, whereas Sabner, being a rival of Pinhead's knew that was nothing compared to the Cenobite's true strength…that was just a test punch.

Jason looked up to see Pinhead still standing there, his arm still up from where he attacked Freddy from behind. Taking the chance, Jason swung his weapon towards Pinhead faster than many would have thought Jason could move. But Pinhead effortlessly dodged every attack that Jason made; he was like a blur as Jason's blows seemed to cut the very air around him. Once Pinhead had a clear shot, he took it _**BAM! **_Ploughing his fist into Jason's stomach with enough force to lift him off his feet, however unlike Freddy, Jason wasn't sent flying away, and instead grabbed hold of Pinhead's arm and tossed him away.

In mid-air, Pinhead regained control and once ground was in sight, easily landed on his feet skidding along the ground until he was no right in front of the crater in the wall, which Freddy finally managed to crawl out of. The Cenobite in his sights and with his back turned Freddy leapt forward and attacked. He slashed and hacked away, but although Pinhead had his back turned to Freddy, was still managing to evade all the attacks.

Putting all his power into one strike, Freddy slashed at Pinhead right down the centre, only for Pinhead to teleport and cause Freddy to hit the ground. The dream demon quickly looked around for where Pinhead could be, but found nothing. Although despite not seeing him, he could feel the power…right behind him. Playing a dummy, Freddy took a step to the right causing Pinhead go to his left; once he knew Pinhead had fallen for it, he turned around to his left and swung his claw at Pinhead giving the Cenobite no time to run away from this one.

But he didn't need to…because Pinhead raised his arm and grabbed Freddy's hand making sure that the claws didn't catch him. Freddy cried in pain as Pinhead crushed his hand _**BAM! **_Using the palm of his hand, Pinhead hit Freddy in the chest and blasted him away. Once he was gone, Jason was going for Pinhead once more. Swinging his machete down, Pinhead sidestepped it. Jason then tried to punch Pinhead, but once again Pinhead sidestepped it _**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_And continued to punch Jason, driving the killer further back until he grabbed Jason's arm before spinning him around and throwing him towards Freddy, and causing them to topple over each other.

''Where has all that confidence gone Frederick?'' Pinhead called out as the two Slashers both rose to their feet. ''So eager to begin this fight, now so desperate to end it!''

''End it?'' Freddy mumbled breathlessly, still trying to play it tough even though both he as well as Jason was clearly out matched. ''I'm just getting started!''

With that said he charged at Pinhead yet again, striking and attacking with everything he had, still not managing to land a single hit. Even when Jason had caught up and they were both attacking at the same time, Pinhead took both of them on, still looking like he could keep going for hours. It was foolish for them to face Pinhead when they were both still weary and beaten from their last fight, while Pinhead was fresh and still bursting with energy.

Everyone watched on as Freddy and Jason were constantly pounded and beaten by Pinhead, but they still kept going. Jason because he wanted nothing more than to go home and protect his land; Freddy's was slightly more complex now, he use to be the top dog. The one with all the power, because Pinhead was never really considered a Slasher he was seen as the most powerful. He needed to win this fight, he needed to remain on top and be the strongest, and however it became more and more obvious that this fight was now out of his reach. Even Jason it seemed could last longer now than Freddy, than again without his power, Freddy was the most mortal of the three.

_**BAM! BAM! **_Both of Pinhead's fists connected with Freddy and Jason's faces sending them both crashing away into the wall once more, leaving craters yet again from the sheer power of this contest…if you could even call it that anymore. The stadium was chanting the name of Xipe Totec over and over, this was why he was the Lead; if his seemingly infinite wisdom and negotiating skills were looked over, he still had much raw strength and power to show…and he wasn't even using his telekinesis or chains.

Both Slashers finally emerged from their craters, battered and weary, yet both were still somehow standing and looking to continue this winless fight. Freddy raised his claw towards Pinhead, gesturing to carry on; and the lead Cenobite seemed ready to go on with Freddy's demand…that is until Sabner ran forward and stood in between the fighters…again Freddy not so happen about the interruption. ''Move it lightshow, I wanted a fight and I'm not leaving until I…''

_**BAM! **_Shock gripped everyone including Pinhead as Sabner turned and punched Freddy square in the face, causing the dream demon to crash into the ground hard, almost forcing him to lose consciousness. With his fights with the bug warriors and Pinhead, Freddy found it difficult to pick himself up after that blow. That issue out of the way, Sabner turned to Pinhead. ''That's enough Xipe; they have learned their lesson. You are the victor, now sends us back to our cabins until our next fight.''

Pinhead grinned half-heartedly at Sabner's pleas. ''Is this begging that I hear from you? This is why you could never truly be considered Leviathan's enemy, you Angels seek redemption for even those so sinful they reek of the death of thousands.''

''I'm not saving them because of my duty!'' Sabner replied. ''You Cenobites have me here; I no longer have any authority here. I just merely wish for my comrade gladiators to be ready for our next battle, increase our chances or survival, for my sister's survival.''

The atmosphere inside the stadium was so thick; any of the Cenobites could cut it with their weapons. Pinhead merely stood there, no emotion on his face, as the smile was long gone. Circe and Kronzar had walked over towards Sabner ready to defend him, and to stop Freddy and Jason from continuing their attack on Pinhead. Everyone expected Pinhead to ignore the pleas of his former rival and defeat them all, including his Gash members on the balcony. Angelique's laugh broke the silence. ''Angels! So naïve and weak, as if our leader would let you live when one has issued a challenge and been humiliated defeated…''

''Very well!'' Pinhead said monotonically. Surprising everyone, most of all Angelique who now couldn't help but feel embarrassed for having her judgement shot down like that. Her hate now shot towards Pinhead for doing such a thing to her, a princess. Pinhead levitated himself back up towards the main balcony and turned to look down at the gladiators. ''You may take your wounded and rest up for your next fight. But I suggest you keep Frederick on a shorter lease next time, or I will server that vulgar and over confident tongue of his.''

* * *

><p>''<em>Xipe, my favoured son, am I to understand you let the Gladiators live? Even after losing in combat?'' <em>The booming voice of Leviathan asked, not with anger but with fascination as his favoured and most loyal son bowed before him.

''Only so they may continue with the pleasures of gladiatorial combat, it was merely a fool hearted challenge by Frederick. His pride is surely crushed and will not do such thing again, I swear it! As I have said before they are weak, and not worthy of a Cenobite's power!'' At first, the God Leviathan did not respond to Xipe's somewhat jealous remark. Now he knew Pinhead's reason for fighting Freddy, as well as Jason when he stepped forward. To disprove Leviathan's theory and desire for them two to become followers under his rule. When his master did not respond, Pinhead rose to his feet, looking for a way out of this conversation without Leviathan knowing it. ''I shall leave you now my lord.'' He turned to leave, but did not get far.

''_And you allowed Sabner's request to spare them!''_

Pinhead stopped dead in his tracks, he knew he wasn't going to simply walk away from this. ''I merely thought that…''

''_Sabner was heaven's equivalent to you my son. Where there would be the sinned, you would try to claim and he would stop you. Where there would be an innocent that has not yet experienced our pleasures he would try to claim and you would stop him. You two have been the greatest of rivals since your induction into my order; your battles have been great sights to behold. Why now, when he is under your thumb, you sympathise with his request?''_

Thinking off the top of his head, and trying to keep his God from going into his thoughts for answers Pinhead quickly answered. ''Despite our rivalry, I have always had respect for Sabner. He is as you say, the equivalent of myself. I think not accepting his request and killing him in that manner would be unfitting. It is respect, my motivation for allowing them sanctuary my lord.''

Again there was a silence before Leviathan spoke, but Pinhead could feel it, he knew what his master was about to bring up no matter how much he tried to hide or deny it. _''The last adversary you made deals with and accepted left a lasting impact on you, has she made you weak? Clouded your judgement?''_

Pinhead instantly turned around to bow to Leviathan once more. ''Never my lord, I am forever loyal to you!''

''_Loyal to me perhaps, but you are forever caring to her, forever enticed and enchanted. I was sympathetic towards you and allowed her to live, despite what she's done to us before because you are my favourite Xipe. However, if you allow that human to cloud your judgement again and make you weak, I shall send someone to her…is that what you want?''_

Quietly sighing with anguish, yet exhaling a breath of relief that Leviathan took no further action, Pinhead rose to face his master directly. ''No, I shall think of her no more!''

''_Good! You are feared and respected by many Xipe, don't let the heart of one bleed and bring in the sharks!''_

Little did either of them realise, some things could go on in the Labyrinth without Leviathan's knowing. And this was the case as beyond the chasm and in one of the many corridors of this hellish place, Angelique listened with fury burning inside her. Skinner, ever loyal like a dog, standing by her side. The princess had always been intrigued with Xipe; the power that Cenobite possessed was almost unmatched and unstoppable. But lately, she saw a different Xipe, one whose temptation and heart was stolen by a human of all things.

''Xipe, you were meant to be the strongest, along with me as your princess we should rule over everything, even Leviathan!'' She hissed, being careful not to attract the knowledge of Leviathan; with her not being one of the God's creations, she was not so easy to track or learn of her plans. And she had big plans; she found it sickening that a human was in the mind of their leader, below only to their God. ''Something needs to be done about that human Kirsty, and Xipe will of course be against it, but what can he possibly do to me…if he will die!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em>So what did you all think? Please review and let me know, hope you enjoyed. So we really got a sense of Pinhead's power there, but remember, Freddy and Jason had just come out of a fight, what would happen if they were all at full strength? Anyway next chapter will be about the other Gladiators and their back stories, as well as more about the past rivalry between Sabner and Pinhead. Take care and thanks!<em>


End file.
